


Meeting maybe more

by Tredman14



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Meet-Cute, Short One Shot, Single Parent Lena Luthor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25205383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tredman14/pseuds/Tredman14
Summary: Just a cute way for Kara to meet Lena inspired in part by the little one I watch. Only edited by myself so please forgive any errors. :)
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 79





	Meeting maybe more

Kara's day had been long and rough. She usually enjoyed her job as a FedEx delivery driver. Getting to meet new people all day long was totally her thing, but... every now and then she had a day where the only people at home to receive their packages were complete assholes. She hated thinking it, but there was no other way to put it. After spending nearly 30 minutes reassuring a woman that she was indeed at the correct address, the woman refused to accept delivery stating she absolutely did not order anything. Just glad to be getting away from the infuriating woman Kara had returned to her vehicle, called in to the main office to make them aware of the situation, and happily continued on her route only for the office to call an hour later to let her know the woman had called stating the driver insisted she was at the incorrect address and refused to leave her package. The woman wanted it asap and from a different driver since the original one had been so rude, and they were so lucky she wasn't sueing them. Kara hated customers like that, but at least she had the foresight to call and explain the incident. That was just the first of her awful deliveries. All she wanted was to get home and soak in a nice warm bath and forget about having to do it all again tomorrow. Her mind was still going over her last encounter when she approached the address of her next delivery. She immediately saw the little girl sitting in the middle of the lawn in a mud puddle covered head to toe in mud. She couldn't help but smile at the sight. The joy on the small child's face was contagious. At first she failed to notice the extremely attractive woman sitting in a chair watching over the toddler, but once she'd seen her she couldn't take her eyes away. Then she laughed... and oh that laugh. Kara wanted to hear it for the rest of her life. She was brought out of her starring by an excited tiny voice.  
"Mumma! Package!"  
"I bet that's your pool," the dark haired woman said smiling brightly at her daughter. The little girl grinned even larger as Kara approached.  
"Hi lady, you have pool."  
"I suppose it could be and just in time I'd say," Kara teased.  
"Oh, she would have probably ended up in the puddle regardless. She loves the mud. Plus, she's washable so I don't mind," the young mother replied good naturedly.  
"Well who doesn't love a good mud puddle?"  
"You play with me? I have new 'kini. See," the toddler said proudly sticking her belly forward in an attempt to accentuate the bathing suit.  
"It's beautiful, and I would love to play with you, but I have to keep working and I don't have a bathing suit on me" Kara smiled down at her. "I'm Kara, by the way," sticking her hand out to the woman.  
"Lena, and this is Leia."  
"I'm a princess."  
"You are," Kara replied. "Well, here's your pool, where would you like me to put it? It's quite heavy."  
"Would you mind putting in the backyard? It's where it's going to go and the less I have to drag it the better."  
"Not at all, lead the way."  
"I show you," Leia said rising up out of the mud and toddling off toward a gate. "I gonna learn swim." Lena opened the gate for the three of them and lead Kara over to a spot beside a large sand circle. She surveyed the yard as she unloaded the box. The fenced in space was gorgeously landscaped, and had a large swing set.  
"This yard is amazing," Kara said.  
"Thank you, but I can't really take credit. It was like this when we moved in a couple weeks ago. Well, except the spot for the pool. My little fish loves the water so I knew we needed something. She's only two so I didn't want to go all out and do a whole in ground pool yet. This one should serve us until she's ready for something bigger. My brother scheduled a water delivery for Saturday afternoon so I appreciate the fast delivery from your company. Finger's crossed I can get it set up by then."  
"Do you want some help? I guess that's a little weird since we just met, but I live a couple streets over and I'd be happy to help you get it set up Saturday morning. I swear I'm a completely normal person. My sister can vouch for me."  
"You can help," Leia answered. "Mumma, I'm yucky. I have mud in my jay jay. I want bath."  
"Okay, sweetheart, just a moment," Lena answered her daughter and then looked at Kara. "I'd actually really appreciate the help. It's just Leia and I, I'm sure a second set of hands would come in handy. If you want to come over around 9, I'll have coffee and doughnuts ready for you as a thank you."  
"I would love to," Kara said backing away toward the gate and then coming forward again to grab her dolly. "I forgot my" -she motioned to the dolly- "I'll see you Saturday." She rushed away not wanting to make an even bigger fool of herself. She found herself smiling giddily as she climbed back into the truck. Suddenly her day looked a lot better than it had just minutes ago. Instead of a bath, now all she wanted was to call her sister and gush about the amazing woman she just met.


End file.
